Anchor
by s22
Summary: What if there was a reason Skye shot Ward? One she didn't even know about? AU


Anchor

Summary: What if there was a reason Skye shot Ward? One she didn't even know about?

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, cause if I did we would definitely have Skyeward action already.

AN: I own Phineas, Fox and Havoc.

* * *

"Hands up." Coulson commanded to the figure outfitted in full tactical gear from below the neck.

"Quake, Havoc, Blink, Silver, you have the green light, but be careful. We have some additional company."

 _"_ _Friendly?"_

"Undetermined." The figure respond as she put her hands up and turned slowly. "And you are?" When the figure turned, Coulson and his team were stunned.

"Skye?" Coulson asked.

"No, but I'm going to hazard a guess that you're part of her old team. I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere. My team has it under control."

Coulson signaled his team to fall back.

Turning back around Skye's twin refocused on her tablet and barked out commands. "Havoc, Quake, you're up. Herd them out of the building and away from the prisoners. Try not to cause too much damage I don't want to hinder the extraction. Blink, Silver, did you find the prisoners? Good. Take them to the secondary location. Gadget, how's the information download going?"

 _"_ _Good. I need 2 more minutes to finish the download."_

"Quake, Havoc? You hear that?"

 _"_ _We're on it."_

The woman continued to monitor her team. Fifteen minutes later Coulson and his team watched as the compound crumbled to the ground. Faint vibrations could be felt.

"Excellent job team. Quake, I believe there are some people would like to see you."

Five minutes later, Skye and a tall dark haired man made their way to the monitoring site. Coulson, May, Hunter, and Ward stood there, weapons still drawn.

"Hey D.C."

"Skye. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Skye looked at her sister. Who was leaning cooly against the van the housed their monitoring equipment. The dark hair man stood between her sister and the SHIELD team protectively.

"Fox? Why were they pointing guns at you?"

"Skye if I had a dollar for every time someone had guns pointed at me, I'd be richer than I already am. And I'm pretty sure they were pointing guns at me cause you're wearing my face."

"I am not wearing your face."

"Are too. I'm older."

It was hard to argue with that kind of logic. Turning to address Coulson, she said "D.C. Meet my sister, Fox. Obviously we're twins The big guy is Havoc, her husband."

"Sister?" Coulson questioned.

"Yea, its a long story."

"I have time." Coulson smiled at Skye and gestured to the quinjet. Skye moved to follow Coulson. Fox moved to follow them but was stopped by Hunter and Ward. Havoc tensed and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Where she goes I go boys. You didn't actually didn't think I would let my sister walk into the lion's den alone did you?"

Coulson and Skye turned. Coulson stiffened, he didn't want a potential threat in his base, but he wanted to talk to Skye.

"Fox, D.C. isn't going to hurt me."

"Didn't he leave you in a cabin in the woods? Do you know what happens to people in that movie?"

"Fox." Skye said exasperated.

"You aren't going without Havoc and me."

"Hunter, Ward let them come." Coulson said.

Fox smirked and sashayed her way past the agents.

May got them up in the air and within a few hours they were back on base. The ramp was lowered and Coulson and his team exited the quinjet. Word that Skye was on the plane had made its way around the base and her old team as well as the few agents she had gotten close to before San Juan, waited in the hanger.

"Looks like the welcome committee is here to greet the prodigal daughter." Fox said nudging her sister in the ribs.

Skye hesitated. "I don't know if I can do this. When I left everyone was scared of me. They didn't know what to do with me."

"Skye, you aren't the same person who left this place. You have full control over your powers. Havoc and I won't abandon you here and we can sure as hell make sure they can't keep you against your will."

Skye looked at her sister and saw the promise in her eyes. Nodding she exited the plane and was immediately hugged by Fitz.

"Hey Fitz."

"Skye. We've been so worried."

"I'm good Fitz. I found people who helped me with my powers."

"Good. We've really missed you."

Fitz stepped back and Skye looked at Jemma. When Jemma moved forward, she found her progress impeded by Skye's twin.

"Fox?"

"You're the scientist who though Skye's change was some disease to be eradicated. You though the change made her a monster."

Jemma felt fear sliver down her spine. The tension in the room went up a few notches and various hands went to their weapons.

"I didn't understand." Jemma said quietly. "I would never want to hurt Skye." She met Fox's eyes and held her gaze as best she could.

Fox looked at Jemma, evaluating her silently. "You attempt to hurt Skye you even think it and I'll show you a true monster." She whispered. Moving away she allowed Skye to embrace the scientist.

Skye made her rounds, shaking hands and giving hugs to other members. Coulson suggested they move the impromptu gathering to the lounge. The group stood around and caught up.

* * *

An unfamiliar face was standing next to Ward who was watching Skye. It has been three years since that fateful day in San Juan when Skye had shot him and left him for dead. He had thought all his feelings for her were dead, but seeing her now, so bright and lively, brought those old feeling roaring to the surface. He looked down at Kara who was standing protectively at his side. He had a bad feeling this meeting wasn't going to end well.

"Somebody want to explain why Ward is here? Is he an agent again?" Skye asked. Seeing him, brought so many mixed feelings to the surface.

The team all looked at Coulson. "Ward is a consultant. He's been providing information that is helping us dismantle HYDRA."

"And his shadow?"

"Former Agent Kara Lynn Palamas. She was brainwashed by HYDRA. She and Ward are partners."

"Partners in the platonic sense or the romantic sense. Cause the girl is giving Skye the evil stink eye." Fox asked cooly from her seat on the sofa.

"None of your business." Kara responded and she and Ward stepped further into the lounge.

"Romantic then." Fox smirked.

"Why is she here?" Kara asked glaring at Skye.

"Skye is still an agent. She never resigned her position." Coulson responded.

"She shot Ward four times and left him for dead." Kara snarled, she tried to advance on Skye, but Ward held her back.

"Kara.."

Skye's stomach felt uncomfortable, she absolutely, did not, could not have feeling for Ward, could she?

Fox looked at Ward, something about him was familiar. "You're the one who turned Skye away when she asked you for help."

The team looked at Ward who glared at Fox.

"Fox how did you know that?" Skye asked.

"Bane and I were tracking you. I saw the exchange before approaching you. Something about a kidnapping, betrayal, touching the Diviner and meeting our dad. I didn't know you shot him."

"Yea. Four times and I don't regret it." Skye said trying to push the image of Ward's arm wrapped around another woman out of her mind.

Fox's smirked grew. "Oh, that is too funny. Phineas is going to have a field day with this one. He though it was just me."

"What was just you?" Skye asked.

Fox and Havoc shared a look. They did their weird silent communication thing that annoyed Skye.

"Tell me Fox."

"Mmmm, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tell me."

"No. You seem a little unhinged right now."

"I am not unhidged."

"Really, cause the room is definitely shaking."

Skye looked around and sure enough the room was moving. People were bracing themselves. She took a deep breath and reigned in her powers. "Tell me."

"Babe, you should tell her." Havoc interrupted, trying to head off an argument between the two sisters.

"Why can Phin tell her?" Fox whined.

"Because Phin isn't here."

"I know but hearing life changing news should really be delivered from a gay Englishman."

"A gay Englishman."

"Yes. You can't possible get mad at a gay Englishman. It would like being mean to a puppy. You aren't mean to puppies."

"Babe."

"Besides, remember the last time I gave Skye bad news? I've learned my lesson. Mama didn't raise no fool. If I tell her, she'll hit me. I'll hit her back and we'll get into an all out brawl. I'll bounce her around the room, her ex-hydra boyfriend will try and shoot me - cause you know he's still in lust with her, you'll get pissed off that he shot me so you'll fry his ass, then Ms. Stink Eye over there will shoot you, and then I'll have to slit her throat."

Skye looked at her sister in disbelief. "Seriously? You think the situation will escalate that quickly."

"Yes." Fox deadpanned.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell - "

"Ladies." Havoc stood between the sisters who at this point were shouting at each other.

"Babe. She has the right to know and getting Phin here will take too long."

Fox frowned and her eyes lit up. She looked at Hunter. "Well I suppose if I can't have Phin here, he'll have to do. You're English right?"

Hunter looked slightly apprehensive. "Yes."

"Great. I'm gonna write something down and you read it a loud."

"Not if its gonna make Skye hit me."

"Afraid from of a little punch from a girl?"

"A girl with super powers yes."

"Ugh, you're no fun." Fox sighed.

"Fox." Skye said.

"Fine. The world is older than any of you know."

"Are seriously quoting Buffy?"

"I'm channeling my inner Phin, he always sounds like Giles in my head."

"Fine carry on."

"Thousands of years ago, humans unwillingly participated in an intergalactic war. A rouge faction of the Kree, came to earth and performed genetic experiments on our ancestors. Inhumans were created as weapons. Foot soldiers. Cannon fodder. To fight in the Kree war. The most efficient weapons they found, were the ones that didn't have any ties to the earthly realm. No family. No friend. No lover. It made the Inhuman horde nearly unstoppable. Inhumans fought because that's all they knew. To help facilitate having efficient weapons, the Diviner imbeds a subconscious compulsion to eliminate an Inhuman's anchor. The strength of the compulsion directly correlated to how alpha an Inhuman is."

"Alphas, need an anchor. If they go too long without one, things get dicy. Skye and Fox are both Alphas." Havoc further explained.

"What makes then Alphas?" Coulson asked.

"An Alpha classification is mostly contributed to their abilities, but a lot of Alphas are also inherently leaders. Other inhumes want to to follow them. Ability wise, an Alpha is someone who has the potential to end the world."

Everyone looked at each other alarmed.

"Neither Skye nor Fox currently have the ability to end the world, large scale, wide spread damage to a major city, yes. World ending, no. But given time, they could both reach world ending status." Havoc explained further.

"Way to make us sound like out of control freaks, babe." Fox said crossly.

Havoc smiled at Fox and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think your freaks. But that's why you need an Anchor. An anchor keeps an Alpha grounded. He is there to protect the Alpha, bring them back if they stray to far into the abyss. He is able to do what she cannot. It doesn't necessary mean he's her complete opposite, but he is exactly what she needs him to be when she needs him to be it. Protector. Friend. Confident. Lover."

"We've been looking for Skye's Anchor for a while now." Fox explained. "It's not easy, but we have an Inhuman who specializes in finding Anchors. She couldn't tell us who, but said it was someone Skye had crossed paths with before and who she butted heads with."

"You said earlier, Phineas would have field day with this. I'm assuming Havoc is your anchor." Coulson deduced.

"Very good Director. Yes, Havoc is my anchor."

"What would Phineas have a field day with?"

"Remember I told you that the Diviner implants a subconscious compulsion eliminate an Anchor?"

"Yes."

"I stabbed Havoc three times. Nearly killed him. It wasn't until I met p"

You could hear a pin drop. Skye's brain connected the dots quickly. She took a calming breath, although she felt anything but calm.

"You think Ward is my Anchor. Are you 'effing crazy? Because he betrayed my team, followed a madman, dropped two of my best friends out of a plane, had me shot!"

"I didn't know Quinn was going to shoot you or that Garrett order him to shoot you. I never would have let that happen." Ward said vehemently as he turned to address Skye.

"The fact that you shot him after touching the Diviner says otherwise." Fox said calmly.

"Your saying the Diviner told Skye to try and kill me."

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't she try when she saw me earlier?"

"A lot of time has elapsed since she touched it."

"Will she try again?"

"No, not that she's aware of it, she probably won't shoot you. I mean if you continue to be an ass to her, that's a different story."

"I still don't believe you."

"The compulsion forces you to attempt to kill your Anchor. Your humanity compensate by making you mark him by any means necessary. Ward, you mind lifting your shirt?" Fox said grabbing a marker from the table next to her.

Ward looked at Fox suspiciously.

"I'm not going to kill you with a marker Ward."

Ward lifted his shirt. Fox took the marker and connect the scars Skye had left on his side. When connected they took the shape of an S.


End file.
